


Tidak Cukup

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Taemin khawatir kalau cintanya tidak cukup.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tidak Cukup

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam untuk kepentingan cerita yg tidak komersil ini.

“ _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengembalikan cinta yang _hyung_ beri padaku sama besarnya?”  
Minho berhenti menyeruput mi instannya. Ia mengunyah, masih memegang sumpit sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. Plester demam menempel di dahi Taemin yang sedang memegang sendok bubur.  
“Ya tidak apa-apa,” baso ikan ditiup-tiup lalu dikunyah. “Memangnya aku pernah mengukur?”  
“Tidak sih, tapi mungkin saja _hyung_ marah,” bubur diaduk, potongan daging cincang diangkat ke sendok. “Tadi aku mimpi _hyung_ marah padaku.”  
“Oh, marah besar?”  
Taemin mengangguk, “Katanya tidak sebanding, lalu _hyung_ mau pergi saja.”  
“Kan memang harus pergi,” Minho buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum Taemin salah paham. “Besok liburku habis jadi harus kembali ke kamp pelatihan.”  
“Oh,” pemuda yang tadi sempat duduk tegak itu merosot perlahan. “Iya, maaf tidak bisa mengantar.”  
“Tidak masalah, ada Jinki _hyung_ ,” kuah pedas diseruput. “Cepat sehat, jangan sakit lama-lama saat aku tidak di rumah.”  
“Iya, maaf,” sendok diletakkan kembali ke mangkok. “ _Hyung_ di mimpiku bilang kalau punyaku kecil sekali sampai tidak kelihatan.”  
Minho menurunkan sumpitnya. “Mencintai itu tidak usah berlebihan, secukupnya saja. Kalau memang cukupnya segitu tidak usah dipaksa-paksa minta tambah.”  
“Ta-“  
“Memangnya aku pernah bilang tidak cukup?”  
Taemin menggeleng. “Tidak sih, yang bilang _hyung_ di mimpi.”  
“Ya sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, memang tidak capek demam sambil berpikir keras?”  
“Capek, tapi buburnya belum habis.”  
“Bisa dihangatkan dan lanjut dimakan nanti. Minum obat saja lalu tidur lagi biar cepat baikan,” Minho menandaskan makan malamnya. “Iya, dikeloni.”  
Taemin menjumputi kapsul di wadah obat lalu menenggaknya sebelum berjalan ke kamar. Ia masuk ke kemul dengan hati-hati sambil menunggu Minho yang merapikan meja makan. Sedih sekali, kalau Minho kembali ke kamp sebelah kasurnya jadi dingin lagi.  
“ _Hyung_ , aku sakit karena kualat, ya?”  
Minho tidak menjawab, hanya merengkuh Taemin lalu menepuk-nepuk bokongnya pelan. “Selamat malam, sampai ketemu besok lagi kesayangan.”  
“Sayang _hyung_ juga banyak-banyak.”

06.46  
06.09.20


End file.
